


Don't Leave Me Here Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, because of the damn preview, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's thoughts as he goes to reveal himself to John. It's been three years, and all Sherlock cares about right now is the fact that John might up and leave him forever. I just had to do this due to that preview trailer. Might be elongated and continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Here Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Music: The Scientist ~ Coldplay
> 
> Warning: Very short. XD

When Sherlock enters the bustling restaurant, he's not the same man he was outside of it.

He's not the same man from three years ago either, the one who had sacrificed himself for the lives of his friends. The past three years have been spent in a constant mourning of the people he had once taken for granted, a constant mourning of the absence of his _John._ So no, this man isn't the same one who jumped off of St. Bart's. This new Sherlock Holmes would jump just to make John Watson smile.

It takes _three bloody years_ of solitude for him to fully grasp how much he needs the other man, how impossibly dull and meaningless his life would be without him. This brilliant mind no longer functioned on caffiene and cases; Sherlock Holmes had found a new healthier, shorter addiction.

This is why, even as he steps from the cold street into the _warmth_ Sherlock can feel a cold flush of dread build inside him, of _doubt_ and remorse.

_What if John's moved on, come to hate him?_

_What if John does the leaving this time, casts Sherlock back into the bleak world he's come from?_

_What if it's been too long?_

And even then these thoughts don't help him for the image of John, sipping wine at a table, no doubt waiting for his date.

_This is different,_ Sherlock realized, eyes flitting desperately over John, the flowers on the table, his _mustache_.

_Long time relationship._  
They've moved in together.  
Two years. 

Sherlock's heart drops; a suffocating feeling in his chest makes his face twist slightly before he can control the expression. 

Either way, he steps forward and clears his throat, and watches as the man he considers his heart turns. He sees those brave blue eyes for the first time in three years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave feedback!


End file.
